Akai Yuuki
by Cake Factory
Summary: Sebuah benang merah yang saling terhubung. Mengikat mereka. Pertanda sebuah kontrak abadi. Bahwa sekali sang pangeran menariknya, ia tak akan bisa lari dan melepaskan diri/Warning: Lemon, lime eksplisit, dll/RnR? :D


Benang merah takdir kasat mata seolah mengikat mereka berdua dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa memutuskan benang itu. Oleh apapun, dan siapapun.

Dua pasang iris berwarna merah darah saling bertaut, berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Pandangan sang pangeran bagai menghipnotis tubuh sang gadis. Sorot matanya yang hangat dan tajam, membuat sedikit kesadaran gadis itu sedikit tersedot. Akal sehatnya juga, sedikit demi sedikit menguap dari tubuhnya yang rapuh.

Sang pangeran membelai pipinya lembut. Sentuhan dingin yang menghangatkan. Tatapannya yang kini terlihat begitu haus akan sesuatu. Tatapan yang menegaskan bahwa gadis di depannya hanyalah miliknya seorang. Hanya untukknya.

Eksistensi sang pangeran sebagai vampir berdarah murni, membuat semua bangsa vampir menundukkan kepala padanya. Tak ada yang lebih istimewa dari sang pangeran.

Dan mungkin juga berarti ia bisa mengambil apapun yang ia inginkan. Meski ia tak memilikinya. Namun, dengan eksistensinya, ia dapat mengklaim apapun sebagai miliknya, walau secara paksa.

Sang gadis, yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah ditolongnya dari serangan makhluk buas penghisap darah, bagai terperangkap pada jaring laba-laba bernoda darah. Sebuah takdir baru telah terukir di hidupnya. Seakan menuntunnya untuk kembali pada sang laba-laba nantinya. Untuk menjadi pendampingnya sekaligus hidangan sewaktu-waktu.

Sebuah benang merah yang saling terhubung. Mengikat mereka. Pertanda sebuah kontrak abadi. Bahwa sekali sang pangeran menariknya, ia tak akan bisa lari dan melepaskan diri. Karena arti lain dari ikatan benang merah itu adalah; kepemilikan. Sang pangeran telah menetapkan. Gadis itu miliknya. Tak boleh ada yang mengusik, atau mereka akan berakhir dalam serpihan debu.

Keberadaannya adalah untuk dilindungi. Dan tugas sang vampir hanyalah untuk satu tujuan. Melindungi miliknya, miliknya yang amat berharga.

Satu goresan tak akan ia biarkan menyentuh lapisan kulit tipis gadisnya.

Dulu, ia hanya diam, melihat permata miliknya disentuh bahkan sebagian darahnya yang ditarik keluar dari pembuluh darah secara paksa oleh sepasang taring tajam yang mempu merobek dan mengoyak kulit oleh vampir lain.

Dan kini, sudah cukup ia bersabar. Pangeran tak akan menarik diri. Ia akan mengambil miliknya, sesuatu yang menjadi haknya—setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mengambil kembali, untuk membawanya dalam keabadian—di dalam dunianya yang absolut.

**Cake Factory Present**

**KanameYuuki fiction**

**M Rated**

**Warning(s): lime explicit, lemon, semi AU *maybe?***

**Disclaimer**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Akai Yuuki © Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**Enjoy!**

Suara panggilan yang merdu memenuhi isi kepala Yuuki. Suara itu seakan menghipnotisnya, dan membuat kesadarannya menguar keluar melalui kepalanya. Suara itu mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Bagai seorang yang tersesat dalam kegelapan yang butuh bimbingan untuk berjalan, Yuuki melangkah dengan langkah gontai. Suara itu menuntunnya untuk keluar, dari ruangannya yang mewah, menuju sebuah ruangan lain di kastil itu yang lebih megah dari miliknya.

Sebenarnya pun, Yuuki tak butuh invitasi itu. Tanpa panggilan itu pun, Yuuki akan melangkahkan kakinya sendiri menuju singgasana pangeran. Dimana di altar keabadian yang akan menjadi tempat untuk sang pangeran yang akan membelainya lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat di atas jaring laba-laba yang berwarna merah miliknya. Merah, seperti iris matanya, yang seakan ternoda oleh darah.

Bulan purnama mulai mengintip dari balik awan hitam, yang berjalan perlahan mengikuti belaian angin dan meninggalkan sang dewi malam, dan membiarkannya untuk bersinar tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Hingga sinarnya yang menembus sebuah benda padat yang bening, cukup keras, namun rapuh, itu menerangi sebagian lorong kastil, yang sebenarnya juga diterangi oleh sinar lilin yang redup.

Alunan langkah kaki terdengar di lorong itu. Sebuah ketukan yang beraturan, yang kemudian menggema di sepanjang lorong, membuat bulu kuduk meremang bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

Angin memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela yang tak cukup lebar. Membuat rambut coklatnya menari-nari dengan bebas.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga seseorang di depannya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Yuuki menatap wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya, yang seakan tak pernah berhenti untuk membuat irama lebih cepat dari biasanya. Selalu. Sensasi seperti ini selalu ia rasakan saat ia menatap sepasang kilauan merah di hadapannya. Mata itu semakin bersinar karena siraman dari sinar sang rembulan. Bagai batu _ruby_ yang tak cacat akan goresan.

Kaname membungkuk, memberi salam layaknya para bangsawan di luar sana. Setelah itu, ia menunggu _lady_ di hadapannya, yang masih tidak bergeming, untuk bergerak.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong yang temaram akan cahaya bulan. Sekilas, mereka seperti sepasang pengantin yang berjalan menuju altar untuk mengucapkan sumpah abadi. Tidak. Mereka memang berjalan menuju altar sang pangeran. Namun bukan untuk mengikat sumpah abadi, tapi untuk ritual penyerahan diri sang gadis. Penyerahan diri menuju dunia yang lebih kekal dari dunianya sekarang. Penyerahan diri untuk selalu bersama pangeran, dan meninggalkan dunianya, yang bagi Yuuki, hanyalah delusif belaka.

Kesadaran telah sepenuhnya kembali. Cahaya yang tadinya redup, kembali bersinar di mata gadis itu. Walau kesadarannya telah kembali, ia tidak berusaha melawan atau lari. Yuuki tetap berjalan, mengikuti langkah sang vampir dengan setia.

Sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi, intuisinya mengatakan begitu. Saat-saat untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan dunianya. Dan juga saat-saat untuk mengucapkan salam di dunia yang baru.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar dan di dominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Itu adalah ruangan Kaname, kamar Kaname, dan altar untuk mereka berdua.

Kaname melepas _cape_ yang dipakai Yuuki, lalu menggatungnya. Ia membiarkan gadisnya lepas, dan berjalan mengikuti arah langkahnya sendiri.

Yuuki menyentuh tiang di samping ranjang yang dibalut kain berwarna merah. Kulitnya berusaha merasakan hawa dingin yang menempel pada kain itu. Tangannya berjalan, menelusuri apa saja yang bisa ia sentuh.

Hingga saat telapak tangannya menyentuh lapisan tipis yang menutupi singgasana sang pangeran, ia dikagetkan oleh sentuhan dingin di lengannya.

Yuuki berbalik, menghadap sosok idamannya.

Sepasang iris merah milik pangeran bertemu dengan milik sang gadis. Tatapan itu berusaha menginvasi apa yang ada di hadapannya, namun dengan lembut.

Pipi Yuuki kini menerima sentuhan, sentuhan yang sedingin marmer, dari orang terkasih di hadapannya. Jari-jari yang lentik itu menari. Merasakan halusnya kulit sang gadis. Hingga permata itu kini terbuai akan sentuhan lembut itu.

Kedua iris berwarna darah perlahan menutup. Ia ingin menikmati semuanya dalam dunia yang gelap di balik selaput yang menutupi matanya.

Jari dingin Kaname menuntun Yuuki untuk menyambutnya. Sensasi yang dingin namun hangat perlahan menjalar di tubuh Yuuki. Rasanya nyaman.

Yuuki hanya diam, dan hanya bisa merasakan. Merasakan semua sentuhan lembut yang kini sedang menyapu mulutnya. Lidah sang pangeran bergerak ke atas untuk merasakan kelembutan yang lain. Tak ada yang luput dari tariannya. Sang gadis rupanya ikut terbuai dan ikut menikmati. Berusaha bergerak menyamai irama. Membuat saliva menetes dari sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Gaun yang tadinya rapi, kini sudah terkoyak, menampakkan sebuah hidangan lezat yang seakan memancing untuk segera dicicipi.

Kaname kini membuat Yuuki bersandar pada tiang di samping singgasana, yang nantinya akan menjadi singgasana mereka berdua. Lidah Kaname mulai menari di leher dan pundak Yuuki yang telah terbebas dari gaun yang 'mengganggu'.

Buaian sang vampir terasa begitu kuat. Yuuki hanya bisa mendesah dan terengah, kala lidah Kaname membawanya menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sepasang taringnya yang terkadang menyentuh indera sentuhan Yuuki, menciptakan sebuah rasa asing. Sedikit sakit namun menggelitik.

Gaun yang semula masih menempel di tubuh sang gadis, kini telah lolos sepenuhnya. Menampakkan bagian lain yang menggoda untuk dijelajah.

"Kau hanyalah milikku. Milikku yang berharga. Dan berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi wanitaku, juga menjadi hidanganku sewaktu-waktu kala aku menginginkannya," bisik Kaname pelan.

Ucapannya menuntut Yuuki mengucapkan sumpah. Sumpah yang nantinya akan mengikat mereka dalam keabadian tak berujung.

"Aku berjanji," jawab Yuuki ditengah desahannya.

Ucapannya barusan menjadi sebuah awal baru. Sebuah langkah pasti untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya. Dan bagi Kaname, ucapan itu seakan memiliki arti lain. "_Cicipi aku_," itulah yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

Dan kini, baju, kemeja, celana panjang, dan gaun yang telah terkoyak tergeletak di atas karpet yang lembab. Meninggalkan tubuh tuannya masing-masing, dan membiarkan pemilik mereka bermain di atas sana.

Sepasang taring mengoyak kulit pucat di hadapannya. Menembusnya dan membawa aliran darah, yang semula mengalir lurus, menjadi berbelok arah. Darah-darah itu kini masuk melewati kerongkongan sang penghisap. Membasahi kerongkongan yang sempat mengering karena dahaga akan darah yang sebenarnya.

Yuuki hanya membelalakkan mata. Menahan rasa sakit tak terduga yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya hanya diam, walau sakit, ia tak berontak. Dia hanya ingin membiarkan pangeran mencicipi miliknya. Darah, yang kata semua vampire, sangat enak dan lezat.

Tetes-tetes kental berwarna merah pekat menodai sprei yang berwarna putih. Dan di sepanjang leher sampai dadanya, membentuk sebuah sungai kecil berwarna merah.

Kaname yang tak ingin menyisakan sedikitpun, menyapu sungai kecil itu dimulai dari lehernya hingga dadanya. Membuang rasa sakit yang tadi menyerang kekasihnya dengan cara memberi kenikmatan lain. Dan mulutnya kini bekerja di bagian sensitif milik Yuuki. Membuat Yuuki mengerang dan mendesah.

Dan tangan milik Kaname yang masih bebas, tak begitu diam saja. Tangan kirinya mulai memberikan sentuhan lembut dan membelai sesuatu di bawah sana. Sementara kedua tangan Yuuki tak bisa bergerak karena dikunci di atas kepalanya.

"Ka- Kaname-senpai… aah…" erangnya saat jari lentik milik sang pangeran berusaha menerobos pertahanannya.

Tangan kiri Kaname bermain di bawah sana. Membuat tubuh Yuuki menggeliat, menampakkan sesuatu yang lebih di mata Kaname. Lagi, sang pangeran menjilat bekas gigitannya. Dan dengan sengaja bernafas lebih lama dan panjang di bawah telinga Yuuki.

Merasa bosan dengan permainan tangan kirinya, Kaname melepaskannya.

"Mungkin sedikit terasa sakit. Tahan sedikit…" bisik sang vampir pelan.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak Yuuki duga, berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan untuk masuk ke dalam lorong sempit miliknya. Yuuki hampir saja berteriak jika Kaname tidak menyumpal bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya.

Air mata menganak sungai di pipinya kala sang jantan telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Yuuki. Sang pangeran melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menghapus sungai kecil di pipi mungilnya yang merona merah.

Yuuki membuka mata dan melihat kekasihnya sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Pandangan mata pangeran seakan menginvasi dirinya. Mengambil alih seluruh rasa sakit yang tadi dia rasakan. Dan kemudian mengubahnya menjadi rasa yang nyaman dan nikmat.

Sebuah gerakan pelan namun pasti. Membuat sang gadis merasa seperti di awang-awang. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Karena ini merupakan yang pertama kali. Dan gerakan itu, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, selain desahan dan erangan. Membuat suhu udara di kamar itu semakin panas. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai meluncur jatuh membasahi kain pelapis singgasana pangeran dan permaisuri yang kini tengah memadu cinta dan saling melepaskan hasrat.

Sebuah dorongan yang kuat, membuat sang pangeran mempercepat gerakannya. Begitu pula dengan yang dirasakan oleh wanita di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sebuah hentakan keras disusul lepasnya cairan, yang dengan cepat memenuhi rahim sang permaisuri. Hingga ada sedikit yang meluber keluar. Cairan yang bercampur menjadi satu, antara warna merah dan putih. Namun sama-sama pekat dan kental.

Kaname membelai pipi sang kekasih sekali lagi. Lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mungilnya.

Raut muka Yuuki kini menjadi tenang. Setelah apa yang sejak tadi dialaminya, ia menghela napas lega. Membuang seluruh sisa kenikmatan yang tertinggal di dalam raga, dan membiarkannya menguap dan menyatu bersama udara bebas.

"Kau siap untuk ritual selanjutnya, Yuuki?" bisik Kaname mesra sambil membelai leher jenjangnya. Sepasang iris merah itu membulat. Menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ritual terakhir… yang akan membawamu kepadaku… sepenuhnya," jelas sang vampir.

Yuuki hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih terpancar sedikit keraguan di sana. Tapi, ada percaya sepenuhnya, pada Kaname.

Lidah Kaname bermain di dada kiri Yuuki. Tepat di atas jantungnya. Hingga telinga milik pangeran dapat mendengar suara detak jantung milik kekasihnya yang berdetak keras, cepat, dan tak beraturan. Ia tahu bahwa sang permaisuri takut. Maka, sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan dalam, berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, Kaname kembali pada posisinya semula. Tepat di atas jantungnya, dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Kaname menancapkan taring miliknya. Dan sebuah jeritan bercampur erangan yang sangat kuat dalam sekejap memenuhi ruangan itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Yuuki sampai berteriak seperti itu. Karena sebelumnya, ia hanya diam, membiarkan darahnya mengalir ke arah yang lain.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa seakan meremas tubuhnya hingga terasa kebas—tidak, lebih dari itu. Dan di jantungnya, terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, dan kemudian dipotong-potong, dihancurkan dalam sebuah genggaman kuat dengan sekejap.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Noda-noda hitam mulai memenuhi pandangannya. Kedua iris merahnya membelalak dan mengeluarkan sebuah cairan bening—ah tidak kali ini. Yang keluar adalah cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Serasa diputar-putar dengan kecepatan putaran angin topan, lalu terlempar ke luar angkasa, dimana nihilnya persediaan oksigen sebagai sumber kehidupan yang nyata. Tak bisa bernapas, itulah yang dirasakannya.

Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit. Bagai dihantam sebuah meteor yang besar, lalu dijatuhkan di tanah dengan posisi tubuhnya tertindih.

_Sakit. Sakit. Aku tak dapat menahannya. Kumohon… hentikan…_

Suara hati Yuuki yang terdengar menderita menahan sakit, sepertinya terdengar oleh sang pangeran. Kaname merasa setitik penyesalan dalam hatinya, namun ia bersikukuh, bahwa ini semua demi kebaikannya. Walau hatinya juga sakit mendengar suara rintihan kekasihnya.

"Bertahanlah, Yuuki," bisik pangeran yang lalu mencumbu kekasihnya lebih dalam. Berusaha meniupkan sebuah kehidupan baru pada tubuh di bawahnya yang sedang terombang-ambing di antara hidup dan mati.

Dan bibir itu kini menjadi sedingin es. Sang pangeran sedikit merasa panik dan cemas.

Bulir kemerahan turun, menetes pada sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Sang pangeran menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hingga dirasa darah yang timbul cukup banyak. Dalam hati, ia menjerit. Berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya berkali-kali. Berharap supaya permaisurinya dapat bertahan dan kembali—kembali menjadi dirinya yang baru. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Membuat pangeran menjadi putus asa.

Darahnya, yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, menetes di atas bibir kekasihnya. Dan bibir yang semula berwarna ungu pucat perlahan kembali menjadi warna merah ranum yang normal. Sang pangeran tertegun sesaat. Ia memikirkan sebuah pemikiran yang belum tentu benar. Namun tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Dan taringnya kini merobek bibir bagian bawahnya untuk mendapatkan darah lebih banyak. Dan ia bergerak untuk meminumkannya pada sang permaisuri. yang keadaannya benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

Cairan asin yang pekat kini berpindah. Dan perlahan, detak jantung yang tadinya sangat lemah—dan bisa dibilang hampir tak berdetak, kembali berdetak. Menunjukkan sebuah kehidupan yang tadinya sempat menghilang. Iris merah sang vampir menangkap sebuah aliran merah yang hampir mengering di kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. Dan sebelum mengering benar, ia membersihkannya. Hatinya sedikit merasa sakit, melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar menggantikan air mata yang memang seharusnya keluar.

Sebuah gerakan kecil di jari sang kekasih membuat Kaname tertegun sejenak. Raut kelegaan tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Dan memang itulah yang ia harapkan.

"Cepatlah bangun, Yuuki," bisiknya mesra pada telinga Yuuki dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

Sinar dari sumber segala energi di muka bumi, merambat melalui gelombang di udara, yang kemudian menerobos masuk melalui celah, untuk menerangi ruangan dua insan yang kini sedang tertidur pulas. Terlihat raut bahagia mereka, hingga seulas senyum pasti nampak walau dilihat hanya sekilas.

Permaisuri tertidur lelap di pelukan pangeran. Seakan mencari kehangatan disela tubuh mereka yang kini bersuhu mati. Tapi, sebuah kehangatan lain benar-benar menghangatkan jiwa mereka. Kehangatan dalam imortalitas yang tak menempu batas.

**O W A R I**

**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Bah! Apa ini?!! Abal, nista, jelek, cacat, alurnya ga karu-karuan… yaampros! *disundul* Diedit berkali-kali pun rasanya juga masih abal *pundung di dalam lemari*

**KATAKAN KALIAN TIDAK PUAS DENGAN FIC INI**! Atau bilang '**lemonnya kurang hot!**' Uhuhu~ mengecewakan TwT

Lagian gaje kan ya? Darah murni di sini kalo ngegigit gak jadi rabies, err~ ga kena racun yang bisa menjerumuskan menjadi vampir level E. Cuma mereka bisa menjadikan manusia jadi vampir aja, syaratnya ya kaya yang dilakukan Kaname itu -.-v ngasih racun tepat di jantungnya. Bah! Twilight banjet! DX *disundul* Tapi beneran cuma terinspirasi kok -.-v

Trus juga, saya, dengan seenak udelnya, bilang kalo kulit vampir itu dingin kaya es. Padahal di animanganya ga dingin kan -.- *disundul lagi* Kalo abadi sih… *siul-siul gaje*

Ah cukup lah ramblingnya.

**Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima :)

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
